The Orihara Siblings
by Revi Karelin
Summary: After the death of their parents, Izaya, Yuhi, Mairu and Kururi were force to leave their home in Ikebukuro, and head for Assiah where they begin their new lives.


Long ago in the Shiruhane District in Hachimoto Island of Assiah, there lived a warm family named the Oriharas. There were Shirou and Kyouko, and their four children. The eldest was Izaya, then the younger sisters, Mairu and Kururi, and lastly the middle child Yuhi Seirin Orihara. Long ago, the Orihara family lived in the Ikebukuro district in the city of Toshima-ku. Things were perfect, until one day. When the kids were returning home from school, they were halted by a man in a suit. He was large with a big bushy beard.

"Where do you think your going?" he rudely interrogated.

"Home, so move it, fat ass." Izaya hissed, trying to walk around.

The large man lifted Izaya by his collar, and threw him to the ground. The twins ran to their brother's aid while Yuhi stood her ground against the behemoth. She growled at him, but noticed something in the distance. It was their warm two story condo, it was on fire. There were a group of men standing in their front while their parents stood on their knees with their hands bound together.

"Okāsan, otōsan!" she cried.

"Run, Yuhi. Take your siblings, and run!" Shirou cried.

"Look, its the brats from the photos. Gin, don't let them get away!" one of the men screamed.

"Mairu, Kuru. . .get onii tan out of here!" Yuhi ordered.

"What about you?" Mairu replied.

"Go, Now!"" she yelled.

The twins took hold of their brother, and they dashed in the opposite direction. Yuhi watched them disappear into the distance before turning towards Gin, he was lumbering over her like a dark cloud. She kicked him in the shin, before dashing after her siblings. As she caught up to her siblings, there was a loud scream followed by two heart stopping gunshots.

"Okāsan!" Yuhi shrieked.

"Otōsan!" Kururi trembled.

"We don't have time, let's go." Izaya said, pulling her arm.

As the children ran into an abandoned building, they heard Gin and some other thugs run past. Yuhi pulled her knees to her face, and cried over the reality that her parents were dead. As she wept, Izaya received a mysterious message from their father from beyond the grave. As he read it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey look, Dad sent us a message. Its says, once those men have disappeared, return the house and lift the loose floorboard in the kitchen. There you will find a map to Assiah, a duffel bag full of money, and backpacks filled with the stuff from our rooms." he read.

"There's a man in Assiah named Shiro Fujimoto who will be expecting us. He will be taking care of us from hence forth." Yuhi sniffled, wiping her eyes.

The children looked at each other, then waited for night to fall before returning to the ransacked home. There were two guards standing by the front door, and several more around the sides and rear. Izaya found a thin switch blade in a nearby bush and used it to write out their plan.

"Okay listen up, you guys. We're gonna storm the entrance, but first we've got to get rid of the guards. I'll take out the two in the front. Mairu and Kururi, you two will take the ones on the sides. As for you Yuhi, you'll take the goons in the back. Then, head inside to warn us of any other guards inside. Alright?" he asked.

"Right!" the girls saluted.

"Okay, let's do this." Izaya said, as they dispersed.

As they headed in their separate directions, Yuhi ducked into a shrub bush nearby and crawled towards the backyard. There stood to brawny bouncer wielding a shotgun in their hands.

"Auto loading shotguns, huh? They even went for the Remington 1100 model. Now, how to distract them." she thought, crawling mindlessly.

As she snuck behind an old oak tree, a small pile of dry leaves sat before her. When she crawled over them they made a loud crackling sound, which caught the attention of the guards. They quickly rushed towards the tree with the guns loaded. As they closed in, Yuhi grabbed an iron pole and pointed it at them. The guards looked at her and laughed.

"Okay, but you asked for." she smiled.

While they were caught in a fit of laughter, Yuhi slid beneath their legs. Then, she turned around and administered a swift sweep kick. As the two guards fell, she picked up the iron pole. Once they were back on their feet, Yuhi came charging at them with pole in hand. She swung, cracking one in the head. The second guard ducked out of the way, and snatched the pole from Yuhi. She flipped back, and kicked him in the chin. Then, she used her legs to flip the man onto his back and cracked his neck. Once the first guard was subdued, the other guard woke up and pulled her into a strong embrace. As he squeezed her, Yuhi tried to strengthen her breathing so she didn't lose consciousness. Suddenly, she kicked the guard in the gut. When he released her, she paralyzed him by crushing his pressure points.

"Man, that was a work out. Time to head inside." she said, picking the lock.

Once she was inside, Mairu and Kururi were sitting at the dining table eating instant ramen. She couldn't do anything more than giggle at the sight, mostly because it was just that funny.

"Where did you guys find those?" Yuhi asked.

"There were in the cupboard, so the thugs didn't really take anything." Mairu said.

"Good, gather all the food and put it in coolers. Finish eating first, though." she blushed.

"Did you see where onii tan went?" she asked.

"He's upstairs using the computer, he said something about train tickets." Kururi said.

As Yuhi headed upstairs, she found her big brother clicking away at the computer. She decided to head back downstairs and look for her parents. As she searched the entire perimeter, she saw her mother's necklace lying beside a large tree. She felt her blood go cold when she saw her parents on the ground covered in blood. They were shot to death and thrown behind the tree. She quickly dragged their bodies to the backyard, and grabbed a shovel. Kururi and Mairu came out to help. When he was finally finished, he noticed that his sisters were burying something in the backyard. He rushed outside with two bed sheets, and handed them to the girls.

"Here, you can wrap them in these. It'll help them get to the afterlife." he said.

"Yeah, thanks onii tan." Yuhi sniffled.

Once their parents were wrapped in the sheets, the children buried them underneath the old oak tree. They piled on the soil, and planted a calla lily on each grave. The children got on their knees and prayed before returning inside the house. Their next move was to empty the house, and leave no trace. Izaya was rummaging through the house for matches and gasoline, Yuhi was tying up the guards and bringing them inside, and Mairu and Kururi were gathering all the supplies including the duffel bag full of money. Once everything was cleared out, each child lit a match and threw into the building. The four guards were locked inside the burning building. As the fire spread throughout the house, sirens were blaring in the distance.

"So, who's job was it to take the batteries out of the fire alarm?" Yuhi asked.

"No one's, so let's get going." Izaya said.

"Hold it, just one more thing." Kururi said, taking off a her ribbon. "This way, everyone will think we died in the fire."

"Okay, let's do it." Mairu said, throwing in a bracelet.

Yuhi and Izaya looked at each before throwing in an earring and a locket, then the kids hurried to the train station headed for Assiah.


End file.
